To improve skiing ability, and to provide a challenge for good skiers seeking variety in their enjoyment of the sport, some skiers have found it desirable to ski on one ski with one boot fastened to the ski and with the other boot held free several inches above the snow surface. A skier alternates runs first with one boot fastened to the ski, and then with the other. Such technique has been used by skiers training for the Olympics to improve balance and leg strength.